power ranger Coastal and little rangers
by racerofthe3
Summary: this is little some thing i made up with new charactors and some old in new place and mentors is kimberly,Trini,Kat,Jason,Tommy,Kira,Aisha,Adam and some others and read review and comment!and its also have little of mystroy.
1. Chapter 1

The New Rangers

They were working on a class project and they were not getting along the racers were too invole in there trickry to realised that they were doing the project.

soon Mrs. Shoemaker the princable came in she was wearing office attire and heels and she had black hair and was looking around.

" Clam down class we have a new teacher ."

Everyone looked up and saw Racing 101 was being taking over by a man with glasses wearing black and gray shirt over the black shirt and black slacks and a nice pair of shoes and black spiked up hair.

One of the girls raised a hand to ask some thing.

"Yes Joeille ?" said Mrs. shoemaker asked this girl with long darkish brown hair stood up it was curly and she was wearing jeans and a pink tank top and a pink fish net shirt tights and boots and was five foot four inches.

"I don't know what happen to the last teacher?" ask and said Jodielle

"Well lets just say He needed some time by his self ."

Everyone laugh as Tommy looked at the book and said

"So I am Doctor Oliver and I am happy to be teaching here science was my favorite thing to teach but i onced race in a stock car . he said and he pick up a book and smile .

"Yes girl in green?" said Tommy as he watch her stand up in a green tank top a fish net shirt pair of black jeans and a pair of combat boots and fish net stockings and stood about five foot three inchs.

"Well since your being open book I thought we all should open up My name is Lianna Marie Sheridan i was born in Ireland Dublin infact Dad 's part of the I.R.A and mom was a Teacher she teach about history of world i was born on march thrid i was apremie and Dad and my family ran from the English crown and we moved here." she said and sat down as another with black on raised his hand he was wearing black shirt and jeans and black tennis shoes stood about five foot ten inchs and has number 7 on his shirt.

"I'm Spencer Saunders and i came from germany and i love racing and my girl friend Lianna and i am a fan of many racing sports and i moved here after living in the usa but i descied with my parents to move here seem better." he saidj as he went to sit down as a guy in blue stood up he was pretty short about five foot nine ichs wearing blue jeans blue tee shirt with a fifty on it a pair of purna blue shoes.

"Im Derek millier and i am a ... he was intrupted by Matt laughing as he was distrubing the group.

He shot him a dirty look.

"Like i was saying im Derek Millier and i love racing i drive number fifty and i am going to be a perfessional one day." he said sitting down with another one with yellow stood up he about a few inches taller than his sister Jodielle.

"Hi I am Aryton Rose Senna Desilva i am owner of my deseced father racing team and if he was here he be proud and he died when I was one and i am in this class cause well i did want to refresh the course some more and i am part Braizlian and irish. he said as a guy in white smile and got up hes a few inches taller than Lianna. and wore blue jeans white shirt over a wife beater . and wore racing shoes to class and he smile at Doctor Oliver.

"Hi I'm Jodielle Evermore Senna Desilva i Am a good student i like being a Emo or gothic and with a splash of pink i have three brothers and two sisters I'm the first born daughter of Aryton senna Desilva we moved here soon after his death and i still miss him." she said being held by Greg churchhill.

" HI i am Jordan woods the half brother to Lianna and Cory across the room is my girl friend and i am a drag racer and stock and plus preofessionsal arena racing international experts. I am happy to see a new teacher. he said as he took his seat.

"wow thats all you wanted to say ?" ASked the guy in red he stood up hes around six foot 1 inch and wore a red hoody with his team logo on it and pair of black jeans and a pair of red tennis shoes.

"Hi i am Matt Midgett i am a good or okay racer i came in the top ten last year... he was intrupted by a girl " And not a team player ".Said Lianna.

"Hartty harhar Lianna thats not funny."

"Who said i was trying to be funny?"

"Why are you intrupting him."

"who hell say you could talk Mandy?"

"Shut up Jordan you too Cory."

" Hi i am Mandy Thomas and i am Matt's girl friend and you can finish up Matt." she stood up she was few inches taller or shorter than lianna and she had a flora dress on .

"Who gives a shit you haffer?" Said Lianna

"Students can I Speak?"

"Everyone sat down ."and he looked up and smile "Thanks."

"Turn your text books to page 400 read through 405 and dont skip the questions and you can do the asignment as home work."

some started to throw paper around the room and hitting others."

"Lianna sat close to Spencer they were working on there work and he looked at the line that the book suggesting and the line they take.

"Lianna raised her hand Doctor oliver took off her glasses and pointed to her

"Hi i am having hard time under standing this line i never knew about this one ." she spoke with an irish accent.

"Thats the line Michael Schumacher took the founder of the city." said doctor oliver as she went back to sit down."

"the girl Macy from another room came in and she gave him a piece of paper."

"Macy Causey lets see you sit behind Lianna." he said to the little girl who was almost Lianna size and she was only elevan.

She smile as she showed her the page and she moved the chair in between the two who were sitting togther .

"hey look insteand family."

"Shut up Mandy or i kick your ass." Said Lianna.

"You ten has detection after school ."

"Man!" shouts the ten of them

"No man OR it be Two weeks."

Everyone got back to work as Macy smile and the three of them got done with the work he had gave them.

"will everyone Bring up your assissments."

"Macy walked up in a you just got flip by a girl tee shit with her name on it and a pair of baggie shorts and tennis shoes.

"I did not get your name what is it?"

"If you were on time you would have gotten it but i telling you now at least I'm Doctor Oliver."

"Can i call you Doctor O?'

"Doctor Oliver is fine."

"Detection after school and make sure Macy and all you come i have couple friends that will bring you to me after school." Tommy said as he text his two friends after they were gone

first Text Jason : Got misson for you two theres these ten kids coming to detection with me and i want you and kira to help me get them here." Your Bro Tommy

Second text Kira: Kira hun theres these ten kids that got detection with me and i want you and jason to bring them. Tommy

She read it and text back which ten?"

Tommy: Matt Midgett, Mandy Thomas, Lianna Sheridan, Spencer Saunders, Jodielle Evermore Senna Desilva, Aryton Rose Senna Desilva jr, Jordan Woods, Macy Causey, and Derek Millier.

They both got the names and kept a eye out for them.

"Arg first day of school and i got detection and on top of that we have home work. " whine Mandy .

"why are you whining but actaully i don't mind ."said the three other girls.

"I hear he use to be at Reefside high school as a biology teacher." said Aryton as he looked up from a bio of the teachers.

"We have class after lunch ." the guys said as they got in to line and the girls ahead of them.

"We are going to have fourth block " they all took out the paper and read Muisc With k Oliver.

"IS that his wife or sister could you check Aryton ?" asked Mandy

"sure it say shes his wife and they have a two and a four year old and another on the way but ..."

"But what ?"

"But he was her teacher and now he and her married three years later." Aryton said as he looked and close his computer and shove it in his messenger bag after seeing Doctor Oliver.

He stop and looked at them.

"Hey you guys sorry about the detection but you were acting up and I thought this is better way of knowing eachother." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Gee nice going to suck up to teach arn't you Lianna?" Mandy snorted and started laughing

"Gee Mandy i thought about the mood Iam in before I speak cause you sound like a bitch." she said as he shook his head.

"Hey thats my girl friend !"shouts Matt.

"Oh gee I could not tell since you weren't making out in back of the room again." said Jodielle as she push the two ahead of her up.

"Macy looked at them like she was in a showing of mean girls.

"Don't worry Macy there fine sooner or later."

"Tommy looked at the small girl and smile.

" hey how would you like to be put in front ." he asked and her face lite up.

"Hey let her get up there and Mandy cause she needs to eat shes too thin." he said as they went up front and was only left by the seven .

"did we get detection for two weeks now?" asked Jordan

"No I want you to talk to you. you need to calm down and chilled out okay I have enough stress okay ."

"Okay ." said the seven ."

"well have to go get some paper graded." he said as he walked away to be greeted by the lunch lady.

she was wearing a hair net a apron tee shirt little over weight and look to be sweat pants.

"Wrap please." she answered she made it like she wanted it and gave her chips and some juice.

"I like hamburger and fries ." said Matt

"how about you walking caption crunch ?"

" Chicken pot pie and i like water thanks." said Derek

" Hey' grimmie what you want?"

" I want same as Derek." spencer said as Jodielle smile and looked ahead .

"I like same like Lianna" she said as she looked and grab her tray and went on her way.

"how about you ?"

"Jordan smile and looked "how about the same as Matt."

" how about you ?"

"I like a wrap with out cheese and water and an apple ." he said as he stayed on his diet to keep in shape.

They walked out and split up when Lianna and Spencer sat down they were near the girl that Tommy sent ahead.

"Hey Macy how are you?" he said to the younger girl.

"I'm good but i am stuff want my milk?"

"sure ." he said taking her milk off her tray.

"hey I'm Lianna and this is Spencer it nice to meet you Macy."

"Wow ."

"What ?"

"That mean woman is back on the path of being mean ." she whisper as she pointed the two others looked .

Lianna got up and walked up to her and grab her hand.

"what the hell ?" she said as she felt her hand twist behind her back.

"Hey Kenny get out of here."

"Okay."

"Look you get the hell off your high horse and chill out kay were trying to be nice to you but all you want to do is be a bitch." she yells

"Oh i'm the bitch who is trying to get out of detection?"

"He told us we don't need to get along but we need to calm down and chilled out."

"hahahaha sound like your on tv show ."she turn and walked away as She said

"By the way you have a too girly hand shake." she said load enough for her to hear. the room hit silent as she grab a tray to hit her with.

"watch out." shouts Spencer

she turn and got it out of her hands and pin her on the floor till she started to cry out mercy.

"how dear you ...

Before she could finish she walked over to them and finish eating and they throw away their trash.

"Come on Macy you coming to see where we hang out till the bell for lunch be over?"

"sure they walked towards there room where they have club at."

"Neat."

"Hey Mr. shoemaker this is Macy we are just hang in here till The bell rings ."

Soon in walked Doctor Oliver and Jodielle,and Aryton.

"hey Jodielle how was lunch.

" you were brave!." she said as she kind of chuckle.

" Well thanks she was messing with Kenny and then she was going to hit me with a tray so i defended my self."

"Kenny you mean the one that is kind to everyone ?"

"Yeah one in Racing 101"

"Well after detection come get your books and get home and studie them."

"Okay Mr. shoemaker." said the four

"you must be Doctor Tommy Oliver i hope first day wasn't too bad for you so far?"

"No its nice remind me of my last school." he said as he walked over to the seat and there were five seconds be fore the bell rings.

"Oh wow i did not know it was that late well have to go do my next class." he said as the students follow him out.

"Dr O will be find just make sure ms. Preppy don't hear you."

"Oh you don't like her ?" asked Lianna

"She reminds me of an old girlfriend i use to date."

"Aryton come on music now ." the girls said as he was being drug off in the driction of the music room.

A woman around five foot six inchs and has reddish blond hair and a hazle eyes and a yellow dress. She was writing on the board.

"hi Class i'm Oliver i have the grace of being your music teacher so listen up i play some stuff you have to tell me the sound and which gerne it is and who does it."

She begins to play one of her songs .

"Freak you out by Kira Ford." said Macy

"Wait Kira Ford thats you singing." spoke Aryton as smile creep on to Kira's face.

"Your currect."

" Aryton I got it right?"

"Yes you did."

She begins to write notes on the board and they wrote what she was saying as they watch her play some japanese music.

"Do any of you know who this is ?"

"Lianna raise her hand and she spoke."Utada." she said as a kid walked in with a note.

"Oh okay."

"Mandy you got new class for this one so go to room 390." she said as the whole room cheered.

Matt cheered cause he getting a brake , the other just did not like her.

"Everyone you must of read the teacher bio so let me explain alittle after school I left for new york I made ablums and when I came here I descided to make a new life but before I left new york I found out I was pregnant with a son then later with twins the other is a girl like you see i'm pregnant again i love doctor Thomas Oliver. "she said out load "But I want each one of you to write about your selfs and I will make a bio page for this class ." she said as she looked around at all her students.

"you all can pass it in tomorrow and in my who in this class good with Computers? Kira asked as Aryton rose raised his hand."

"Good any one think they could help him?"

A girl raised her hand .

"What's your name ?"

"Jennifer patterson I am great at them and I also know art and graphics is the best." Jennifer said as she turn in the drection of Aryton.

"Okay Jennifer and Aryton it is!" She said with exciment in her voice.

Jodielle smile at her brother and say "How are we going to do this"

"Well since I have some one in here good with arts and graphics then she can help putting this together." said 'kira as she walked up and started to check out people Bio.

Macy wrote her whole eleven years on the paper in her note book, Aryton and jennifer whos light black completied , black hair , hello kitty tee and a pair of jeans shes around five foot six inches. she has the full metal alchmist symbel around her neck.

They were doing their's on a computer and then have to print it they were able to do it wireless to the printer.

Kira was shocked about everyone progress and how every one team up to do her next assiment to write sheet music for Racing community anthem.

Kira heard humming coming from the irish girl.

"If there any one out there yes theres people out there nice old new barley out the wound need to be protected by the pedifiles of the world so heres two islands one for racing commuinty and one for the evil now love across this world will help."

she finish as every one clapping.

"Kira got up to see if she was writing it down ,Spencer working with Lianna, Macy, and Matt.

Macy was next.

"Living in racing commuinty is a dream nothing but racing and family running from there past dear lord help the irish serve this great commuinty." Macy sung some of her notes she wrote down.

spencer next after Macy.

"Racing is so much its deafing me i love it like its my drug only racing is in my life but i love my family and friends." sung Spencer

Matt begins to hum.

"I think this is a great place to be around I love racing community lord help this commuinty get better for us all." Matt sang as he humm some more.

"Any of you have any one of you have anything to add?" asked kira as she begins to play her guitar."

The room hit silent no one spoke till Jennifer sung .

"Some come here for peace some comes here for new start some comes to start fresh,"

"How about you Aryton."Said Jennifer.

"everyone is becoming racer ,models, rock stars, and have there own t.v. shows and company owners." Aryton sung as everyone smile.

"Anyone elsa?" asked Kira as everyone elsa shook there heads no.

"Okay also work on this at home you later ." she said as the bell rung and she smile

"Your realised." she shouted over the scratching of the chairs.

They soon walked out looked at there scudules and smile .

"Mrs. Li Biology uhh room 280." said Aryton and Jennifer

"We have the same thats on second floor ." said the other four.

"Well lets get going." Said Jordan as they walked up the stairs to the 279 -289 hall way.

"Here's 280 ." said the young vitanese woman.

They sat in the middle close to each other as she came in and sat at the desk.

Soon the late ball rang and everyone was in there seats,

"Hi class i am Trini Kwan i am teaching The World of Biology and i want every one come up and get a text book." she said with a vitanese accent as the students got up to get there books.

"Lianna Here your book number 2303 and when you get to your desk turn to chapter 1." said who was passing books out writing down numbers and telling students the numbers to remeber,

"Spencer you are driving Lucky number 7 and book number is 2377." she said as her phone vibrated.

she turn and look at her text That reads:

Trini ten students have detectoin with Tommy would you help me and kira get them here Jason

Text Back please tell me more Jason

text:The ten is Matt Midgett, Mandy Thomas, Lianna Sheridan, Spencer Saunders, Jodielle Evermore Senna Desilva, Aryton Rose Senna Desilva jr, Jordan Woods, Macy Causey, and Derek Millier are they in your class?

text back: Yes all of them are see you after school then Trini

She text back as she turn around and every one looking at her like what we do now teach.

Everyone looked down at there books as Macy raised her hand.

She look at her list and smile .

"Yes Macy Causey?"

"I was wondering if you knew Doctor Oliver or Kira Ford?"

"I know them both i went to school with Doctor Oliver and I soon Moved to another city with a friend." She said as she looked around and down at the book

"we are covering in this first chapter define biology,distringuish between and non living, and so much more read from biological diversity the fall and rise of the bald eagle to page 20 do qestion on page 20 to page 21." she said writing the pages on the white board.

Every one moan as she wrote it down.

"Come on everyone I go over it with you after your done i go through the chapter to get note everyone feels better." she asked as she wrote some thing in the corner of the board.

She said she be back after seeing her friend Jason at the door.

she open the door and walked out every one stilled worked on there stuff cause they had server pages to read and two pages to do.

"Jason what's what's up?" she asked as she looked at the empty hall way.

"The ten that got detection I think I am there last block so I get them there and make sure they don't forget anything."

"Okay oh you know Macy is young for her matureity ."

"Yeah i know."

"so what we been working on you think you have choosen the right ones or not ?"

"I only know seven i chose and eight of the litttle power rangers."

"So why just seven?"

"Can't find the eight morpher and jewel."

"What ."

"I think Doctor killer has it."

"Oh my god ."

"Oh i have to go back in to my class detection with the ten you , me, Kira,and Tommy i see you after my last class," she said rushing off to her class room closing the door softlety.

"Did every one finish every thing?" she sked walking up to the front of the room.

She begins to write on the board that reads : The Bald Eagle -symbol of the united states -was in danger of extinction in late 1970's . Fewer than 5000 eagles remainded. Declineof this majoric bird was the rsult of destruction of eagle's habitat : an expanding human popluation cleared thousand of acers of forest near lakes and rivers where eagles makes their homes . Eagles were also where eagles make their homes. Eagles were also hunted because it was thought they preyed on livestock and on commericcailly important fish , Further contributing to their decline was the widespread use during the 1940s through the 1960s of pesticdes such as DDT. which caused reproductive failure.

she finish writing and started to turn as every one wrote down the notes on the board.

she turn around finish writing the notes and by the time she done with page one she had the whole middle of the white board full.

She smile as she turns.

"Any Questions"

The room was quite even Mandy was quite cause they were still jotting down the notes.

Everyone soon got done she erase the old notes and wrote down some more and she turn and sit down.

The students went back writing down the notes and they were just writing till a knock came on to the door it was Princable Carlina Shoemaker came in.

"Trini You , Jason,Kira,Adam,Tommy,Aishia and Kimberley Hart and Kat hallard are all in charge of detection, You Can take them off school grounds and do what you want like take them to history musaum , or art gallary, or any thing Race track , But make them learn respect for each other." she said as she walked out the room .

she shook her head she thought how the hell would I do that when they might just not care for each other. she looked up and smile

"Every one home work is finish takeing notes for chapters one and two do questions on 33 and 34." as every one wrote it down in there planners and the ball rang.

"You all May go." she said realsieing them all.

"Wow whos next?"

"Well ."Jennifer say

As Aryton looked "Urg."

"What its just history ?"

" Yeah but look whos the teacher ?"

"Adam Park History of usa."

"Oh."said Jodielle as they grab there stuff and left they were walking down the long hall way "what room?"

"Room 313." Said Jodielle

All now televe said :

"Thrid floor." said the televe of them as they walked away towards another stair case that lead towards 323- 340 rooms.

"Were do the map say to go ?"

"Its down the 300 - 315 hall way."

"Great." said Macy as the other walked with her by picking her up by her arms and carring her towards that hall way."

"Here we are." said Matt as they walked in to the room to only be greeted by a mix guy looks white and asian.

"Hi sit down and I start giving you all your history books for us history." he said writing down the number and name next to it and giving it to the student.

"I'm Mr. park and i am your us history and soccer couch." he said as he started passing books out to them .

He then got to Lianna who was blushing alittle from his smile.

"Lianna this is yours and I am thinking that Spencer is your boy friend." he said walking towards some other students giving them some books.

"turn to the founding fathers of uniited states of america." he said as he wrote down the page and chapter.

Every one looked up as he sat down some girls were day dreaming and Lianna and Jodielle was Two of them.

"Uhh Jodielle and Lianna get to work your learning usa history." he said as he wrote in big letters to stop daydreming. in red letters on the white board.

"Uhh right Page 4 and its talking oh a english man she say with a hint of anger."

She reads on and found out hes more like take charge from the crown and she was reading as Adam begins to write on the board

" Everyone look up i put some note on the board to copy down." he said as he looked at everyone and sat down and took a look at his lesson plans for this classes were all the same.

Thought to his self: Glad I went to school to be a teacher for us history. he heard his phone vibrate and he looked and read adam we have to be incharge of detection with, Tommy, Kira,Kat,Kimberley,Trini,and Jason and its for ten students that you might have Matt Midgett, Mandy Thomas, Lianna Sheridan, Spencer Saunders, Jodielle Evermore Senna Desilva, Aryton Rose Senna Desilva jr, Jordan Woods, Macy Causey, and Derek Millier. from Aisha

He looked at his list and wrote it down and wrote in corner there names since its getting closer to end of day they would meet them and do some thing to make them respect eachother.

"will Matt Midgett, Mandy Thomas, Lianna Sheridan, Spencer Saunders, Jodielle Evermore Senna Desilva, Aryton Rose Senna Desilva jr, Jordan Woods, Macy Causey, and Derek Millier stay after class with me so i can talk to you i give you a note for your next class?"

They all shook there heads and walked over to his desk and he looks like them.

" some other teacher will be watching you during detection and me too i know how it feeel to be in new place I was in a place called Anagle Grove and i made friends and more and one was Tommy oliver and the same Oliver who is teaching your racing 101 you guys must be fresh man or new at least?"

Macy rised her hand and blurtd out " I am I am!"

"Okay so everyone elsa been here before?"

"Yes?"

"First time in this us History class." said the other nine.

"Good heres your notes and get to your next class." Adam said as he looked at the girl that was playing with her hair .

"Mandy here your note get to your next class," he said as he walked over to her as she begins to smack her gum and took the note and left.

"Mr. Park she's always mean and rude so don't worry." said The tomboy of the group name Lianna .

"Well you all can go now."

"Okay ."

"who's next?"

"English with Kimberly Hart."

Adam Looked up since he had no clss this block he took them to her room which was on the second floor in room 202."

They walked in silence and then looked around at Kimberley classroom he knocked.

"be back Class." she said since she was only telling them about her self."

"Hi Adam I am bringing the nine that stayed after my class i guessing Mandy made it already?"

"Yes shes going to be in my squad." she said honestly

"Wow shes be good for it." he said

"Oh you must be the other nine that has detection ?" Kimberley said as they all moan at the reminder.

"Well i going leave them with you bring them to Tommy 's class room ." he said walking away from kimberley as she walked back in to the room.

"Well since the other nine that just came in did not hear I use to do gymnastics and I was a cheerlearder and in home schooling when I went to the olmypic andi then while there i hurt my ankle so i desiced to become a english teacher."

Everyone listen on as Spencer passed a note to Lianna that read:

Were getting out run by prep people help , by the way may be we can conventest them to take us to the track love Spencer.

She folded it up and put it up with a smirk on her face as she looked up to be greeted by her half brother.

"Hey Jordan we need to conventest Doctor Oliver to go to the track agree let me tray to get the other in on it." he whisper to her as kim back was turn he threw a paper at Matt Midgett then he threw one at Macy who threw one at Aryton Jr who threw one at another at jennifer who threw it at Mandy who read it but not before Jennifer got in trouble and got detection along with the other ten and then threw it to Jodielle. who was weary of it since she had a book to pick up before detection and still get to detection and then choose a track and place to race and have to be where there race cars is.

"Hey I hear there seven kids in detection." whisper Macy.

"Hey you think we can get in to karate?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know maybe."

"Class I am passing out enlish books and i want every one to write a story at east lets say three thousand words and it be what ever you like and pass it in at end of october." she said as she walked towards the back of the room and the bell rung .

Everyone in drama club took off towards the club and get there books and took off to doctor Oliver room where they were met by Kira,Kat,Jason,Tommy,, And Trini.

"Now wheres the other fourteen?" Asked Tommy .

"They stop by there lockers and they coming." said the four that was taking a seat in front row right in ront of Tommy and Adam.

"I go check on them Tommy."Said Adam as eight kids walked in raging from thirteen to four then soon Matt , Mandy,Jordan Cory,Jennifer , and soon eighteen students were there.

Louis was reading his book about racing history of racing community.

"How would everyone like to go to the race track." ask Tommy as he picked up his keys for his suv.

Everyone cheered excepted for Mandy since she don't race.

Kimberly saw that and smile "Mandy how would you like to start cheerleading ?" she said as Cory look on and smirk.

"I would like to do cheerleading i can race any time i want."

"Okay you both can come any other females want to come ?"

The other five girls shook there heads and took off with tommy with the guys ."

Macy sat in Kira car with the females and the guys sat in three in Adams car four in Tommy's suv amd two in Kat's Pink toyota.

They drove up to the track better known as racing comunity circuit.

They all smile as they drove through the gate to the pit lane to be greeted by there crews.

They all got out and smile the circuit wwas quite the sound of the wind was making sounds.

"GET To your cars and pratice and i will keep track of the lap times." said Tommy.

They took there cars out on to the track but one was missing so Jason went looking for Lianna but he did not find him He let Tommy stay as Kat, Kira, Adam , and Trini went in search for Lianna down little farther away Lianna Sheridan looking for her irish flag car she found it under a trap she looked at it it looked okay not with even a scratch.

"LIANNA SHERIDAN YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY NEW GREEN COASTAL RANGER ."Shouts a woman as she is blinded by a white light.

"Who are you?" shouts Lianna as the flash of green hit her and takes her to the island of the Emabor.

she looked around in the dark as a woman with heavy make up and black hair and a set of tight jeans and a black corsat with tanktop under it high top boots that cover some of the tight jeans.

"My dear Lianna I Am mistress Priytnet I want you to help me join me." say mistress Priynet

"Nnn never why should i ?"

" OH you thought I was asking I wans't asking dear I was telling you to join me."

As the green light hit her as a green jewel showed up in her hand as a morpher show up in her other she put it on and put the jewel in to it and she knows when to attack them and how to on the track she was sent back to the track to where her car was she put on her driving suit and her driving gloves.

She started her car and drove pass Adam and Jason and she drove out on to the track.

"Matt here she comes the damn irish girl with her damn irish rose nick name ." Derek shouts over the engine of his car.

"I see her lets block her in ."

" Yeah that be cool." they both got on both side of her as soon as they did she slam on the brakes and they hit each other and went in to the wall.

"Lianna where that come from ?" asked spencer as he climb out of his stop car and went towards her stop car.

"They where trying to hurt me so I defended my self." she said honestly and a little teary at the end.

"Enough you all come in!"Shouts Tommy over the head set.

Tommy did not know or realise the glow in her eyes shining off her helmet when she drove pass him on pit lane to her garage.

Soon they went looking in to the far end of town where they fell down in to a under ground cavorn where they saw these jewels.

One was red which was calling Matt another Blue which was calling Derek a black one which was calling Spencer a gold one calling jennifer pink one which was being called to Jodielle yellow being called out to Aryton rose Junior and white which was getting called out to Jordan. They started looking for a way out and found one in a side of a mountian and they got out and the door shut then some cogs showed up.

They begins using karate to defeat them till they started bonding with the jewel they were able call on to the power of spirit,horus,osiris,nile,bastest ,ra and they were able to use there powers to defeat the cogs. they got back to the track and hid the jewelsin there pockets and they made agreement not to tell any one that they found them but they soon was missed by there teachers.

"hey where you seven take off to?" asked Adam

Tommy looked at them and looked at his monitor of his jewels okay lets hear how you found them?" asked Tommy

"They were in an under ground cavron."

"YEAH !" shouts Jennifer

"they were like calling out to us." said Jodielle

"well looks like we have to give the other part to it."said Tommy

"What are you talking about?" Ask Matt

"time to show you," Said Adam and Jason

"They brought out three suit cases with morphers in it .

First with red,blue, black, second yellow , pink ,gold. last one with white.

Every one grab there color and put it on there arm.

Kira smile and said

"now you have to put your jewels in to the morpher and open it my pushing it and say Coastal ranger power up hah."

They all put there jewels in to the morphers and Shout

"COASTAL RANGERS POWER UP HAH!"

They all morph in to there colors and unique uniforms.

Soon Lianna say "coastal Ranger green power up hah."

She transform in to the green Coastal ranger and she looking for the other Coastal rangers to destory them.

"cool the others thought as they went to in to battle soon Lianna The Green Coastal Ranger showed up in her head she heard mistress priytnet voice.

"Destory them MY dear do it now." she said in a evil tone.

"yes mistress Priytnet."she say in a mid tone.

She step out with her sicle in hand .

"Hello Rangers looks like we have some time." Said The green Coastal ranger

"UHH MACY,MARKUS,LOUIS,BRADLEY JR,JASMINE,KONNOR,JACKSON,JETT GET OUT OF HERE NOW !" said the Coastal rangers

All eight shook there heads and ran down pit lane with ,KIra,and kat while Jason , Trini , Tommy, and Adam stayed to help.

"Looks like we have to help." said Tommy

"Hmmmhan."said the other three

"it's morphing time Sabortooth tiger."said Trini

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason

"Dino thunder power up !" said Tommy

"Zeo ranger four green."said Adam

They all helped the Coastal Ranger with the green evil Coastal green ranger and every time they would attack she use the reaper powers she was drawing in from the Jewel and morpher.

"this Ranger strong ." Shouts the seven Coastal Rangers as the other vetrens were shaking from the weakess of depowering.

"We have to back off and regroup !Shouts the vetrens. across the track Kira help wet and she stop running as she thought about it and scream from pain.. Tommy looked up and ran and demorph to get to Kira aid.

"ki kira where are you ?" Shouts Tommy

"I I Over here!" shouts Kira

Over there shouts Matt as they ran up to her to help her to the medical center at the center of the track that was close.

"Close I got a key."said Jordan and spencer

"Give it to Adam and I carry Kira in."

"Okay."Said Jodielle

They got the door open and got some her in on to the bed and she lean back as she grabs Tommy hand tightly.

"Get some two bowls of warm waters and some towels and soft wash cloths." said Adam and kat

"Right."said the other six as they got everything they would need ,

"Okay now get some clips and scissors."said Trini

"okay said Aryton as he ran and got a clip that stops the blood.

And Jennifer got some medical scissors to cut the cord.

"Okay shes mid way there." said Trini who had alot more training in the medical feild before than her friends .

"She's almost ten celemeters when shes ten she can push." said Trini who was a volunteer paramedic with Rocky and Aishia.

"Soon in strolled Connor,Ethan,Trent ,Kimiberly, Aishia, Mandy and Cory be right back she said taking Tommy out of the room to talk to him.

Soon in strolled Lianna who got werid looks from Tommy and Trini.

"Hi what's wrong?" she asked as she had oil on her face.

"We talk about it later she should be ten celemeters."said Trini as Tommy and her were followed back in to the room with Lianna.

"Okay tommy hold her hand ." said Trini as Kira mutter some thing about Tommy being a ass jin ass hole. which hit him on the head right about now.

"Hey Kira."said the tree guys from her team."

"Oh geez god must hate me or really piss off to send you three here." she blurts out with alot of pain involed in it.

"Kira Time to push and it has to be hard." she said as kira begins to push as hard as she could to get the thing causing the pain to get out.

"Okay Kira stop."said Trini as Rocky Walked in after washing up and started holding one of Kira's legs as Adam held another.

"Hey Rocky nice to see you thanks for coming." said the origional yellow ranger.

"Thanks is the head out yet? She's strong."said Rocky

"Well I am holding her hand which is being crushed right now." said Tommy as his wife hand turning whiter and whiter as she tighting it.

"Okay and Big push." said Trini as she begin her big push that seem like it was longer than the others.

"uhh."shouts Kira

"Rocky would you and Adam Clean him up while I check his vitals."

"Sure thing." said Adam and Rocky.

They begins to clean him up and Kira was trying to see him as Tommy got a view.

"He has your hair Kira." tommy said whipping her head and then kissing it as Connor took pictures.

Little Konnor walked in and smile so what we miss?"

"Oh nothing ." Said Lianna

"Yeah might of been lot Bradley."

"Yeah i sure it was Macy said you kicked out all kids under sixteen."

"Yeah real quick like Kira went in to labor with our son."

"Jasmine your right she did have boy" he shouts out the door down the long hallway.

"Now we have to take you guys home" said Adam Kat,Kimberly,Rocky,Connor,Ethan, and Trent.

"fine with us were ready." said the eightteen children as they looked in Tommy driction.

"Bye Kira,Tommy, uhh whats the baby name?"said all eighteen

"Baird Bain Oliver." said together Tommy and Kira

"bye Barid,Trini ,and Aishia ." said all eighteen as Lianna lead the way out the door .


	2. Chapter 2

The little ranger help

On the way home Adam put it in park at the side of a dirt road near the old farm house.

It was Jordan,Spencer,Matt,Jennifer,Aryton Rose Junior, Jodielle , and Derek. Were looking at the old farm house he finish driving up to it. The color was green and black and Jodielle looked at him with amazement.

In the car with Trini and Jason was with Lianna she was looking out the window barley aware of them watching her.

"So when we were teenagers we went to a youth center what do you do?"

"I go to three clubs one is Karate, another is heritage club, third is road to formula one, I also love Egypt I hope to get in to Egyptology one day." she said turning looking at Jason in the rear view mirror.

"Well that's sounds great do you do any volunteer work?" Ask Trini as she was done with Tommy and Kira. Who was done and went to Racing Community hosptial to be checked out .

"Yeah I start tomorrow at Racing Community S.P.C.A."said Lianna

"Who's the volunteer manager?"As Jason

"Uh Well Kari Caris Vincent." said Lianna as she begins to look at the T.V. That was in the car that was on the new as she begins to write. As flash back begins to play back in to her head .

"Jason we should go up and volunteer on weekends." Said Trini

"Yeah we should ."

"you should they really need help ." she said rolling her eyes .

"So where we going?"she asked inoring the song they began singing.

"what you ask Lianna?"

"I said where are we going do I have to say it in Irish or what?" she said as she looked straight ahead at them.

"Your from Ireland? Asked Jason

T'aNimrod rugadh m'eann a ard'u agus daidi bhi mar chuid de na hEireann poplacha arm." she said as Jason smile at her.

"Wow I don't speak Irish sorry." He said pulling up at a youth group center.

"why are we here?"

"Well I thought it be nice to let you do home work in a open environment." he said as she smile

"you want to know why I push them in to the wall well I told you I defended my self."

" Alright but I heard you doing a story so may be me and Trini could help."

"But your teachers I won't need help."

"and what is that you been working on, on the ride over here?" asked Jason.

"It's a old folk lord from Ireland my grand mother use to tell me ."she said walking with them towards the juice bar.

Where a guy turns around .

"Hello I'm Mr Li may I take your orders?" said the oriental looking guy.

"Uh smoothie please ." said Lianna with even harder accent.

"I want the same."said Trini

"I like a Monster Energy Drink ."said Jason as he wrote it all down and went off to get the drinks.

Down the dirt road was Adam's house .

"Come in guys sit down I get you all something to drink." said Adam

"So this big place any wife, kids any body help you keep up with it to keep it straight." asked Matt

"Actually I have a daughter she was born in my teens or so and her mother sent her well gave her to me I went to school at night became power ranger had thousands of baby sitters and had was a pennieless job and in the end it was all worth it in the end." Said Adam as he smile as he put the soda down on the table.

"Too all become a Teacher dad to teach students hi I'm Cheyenne Michelle Park, and I am native american , irish,scottish,and chinese. Mom was native american irish and dad Scottish and chinese." she said as Derek got up to let her sit . She just smile and said some thing in her dad's ear he looked over and looked back at her.

"He's a Ranger all seven are ." he said to her honestly.

"Well Rangers I am the tech geek and so is Billy Cranston plus Ethan Hayley too." said Cheyenne.

"Uhh what? "said Mat

"Oh me personally I can handle computers." said Aryton as he took a sip of his pepis.

"I can do graphics and computers" Said Jennifer.

"Good work you two."

"You two have good skills. How about you spencer?""

"I am a two time champion in arena racing usa in states my parents are german and I am german american and I love racing this coming up september twenty fourth I will be racing in professional arena racer international experts and I am racing in Race of Champions now in a nice open wheel stock out v 8 engine Toyota called german nazi wise I don't know if I have any but I find out soon. I guess but own two businusses and a art studio where my girl friend Lianna works and do art and write. She is very good writer and artist and I thinking on finding her a manager maybe I should ask Jacklina or Michael or even Carolina." he said finally shutting up and thinking on his next plan.

"Wait you help your girl friend?"

"Yeah." he said weary

" cool." said Matt

"How about your skills Matt?" asked both Adam and Cheyenne

"Oh I just uhh I good at math." he said as he walked towards the wall of a picture of a young picture of Adam and Cheyenne at age one.

"Wow nice hair." said Matt

"Nice ego." she said rolling her eyes as she walked to the stairs and turn around.

"Got home work dad see you later." she said as she stomp up the stairs .

"How old is she"

"She's fifteen and im 34 now I was ninteen when she was born.

"And her mom went back to Arizoina causes thats where her family is from."said Adam

"She then gave her you at age what?" Asked Derek

"She was five months. I always helped take care of her and her mom was Tommy's sister from another father same mother." Adam said as they took there books out and started there home work.

~Kids center~

Down at the kids center Macy,Bradley Junior,Jasmine,Konnor,Jett,Markus ,Louis and Jackson was doing there home work . They were all doing different stuff but they realise they could not be the same classes but Bradley was on collage courses only in a freshmen year of high school. Then Jasmine was on the same level with her brother.

Macy was on the same level as the seven good rangers and one evil but acts nice.

Konnor is on middle school level with Jett and Markus reads on a fifth grade level and Louis reads on a thrid grad level .Jackson was on elementry level and it don't show a lot hes matured a lot.

"So everyone have any skills?"

"Markus smile I want to be doctor enoilogist. My brother wants to be O.B.G.Y.N."he said with a smile as his brother looked up with a smile.

"I bet your mom is proud."

"She really is proud." Said Louis

She had us in middle school in ireland but we moved here at two and one ." he said to now rested Tommy and kira.

"Beep." his contector on his Computer Went off well across racing community on a far the tv came on automaticlly.

"Adam we have trouble at the kids center bring the little morphers its coastal ranger green 3 is attacking come in."

A guy walking past being smart ass looked up and begins to talk.

" did not think the freaks be out ." He said as he was thrown thousand yards to the right out of. the monsters way.

"Cheyenne we have trouble I need you to take this jewels and morphers to the kids at the kids center and do me a favor when one is calling you pick it up and use it." he said not regrating it later on.

"Right dad." she said as one was calling her the hot pink one ws as she was anyway obessed with hotpink any how.

" Rangers I get some help from friends and you seven go ahead I start calling them now and watch over her and look out for doctor killer doom and his hinterwoman mistresses priytnet. "he said as he type some numbers in that were use to be rangers.

"Andros and Ashley come in!"

"Andros here !"

"We have trouble my seven are out run by cogs and monsters and a eveil ranger I calling apond you two and kid rangers and I need to contect Tommy and kira tell him Cheyenne is on her call Tori, and Cam,Aisha, ,And some other will you two go with karone a head of the others?"

"Sure thing."Said Andros and .Ashley

High morphing time 3.3. as a light over came them and they transphorm in to a space ranger.

Karone tranphorme in to a lost glaxey ranger and they took off to the battle.

"More rangers ?" asked spencer

"Hi we do intruductions later ." said Andros

"Oh nice more red rangers."said Matt

Everyone turn to Matt and pushed him in front to get attacked out of the sevenof them.

Trent,Kira,Tommy,Ethan,and Connor pop up and started fighting.

"You seven need team work badly ."Said Ashley

"We know!" shout the other five.

Lianna trapped the racing 101 teacher in rop up side down.

"Keep going with out me ." Said Tommy as they took off towards the phyco green ranger.

"cheyenne whats wrong you look white as a ghost ." say Bradley Junior

look pick whats calling you as they put there hand over one as they stood behind the back of the kids center as they each took a morpher,

"Take after me Little rangers power up hah ." they all shouts at same time .

They charge in to battle as Cam , Tori, Adam, kat,kimberly,Billy, Justin,Rocky , and few other started to help

"There multiplying!"scream Bradley Junior , Jasmine,and Macy.

"We need to back off now." Shouts all the red rangrs.

Adam looked out at them " I think there right ."

While they were running the mosters went after them then she saw Adam proteting the little 9 Hot pink ranger.

"Cheyenne stay here he said to his hurt daughter "as he started to fight as soon a they tried to back off some reforcements came in.

"Zack,Tonya wow thanks every one we were about to miss out thanks for the call Billy ."As more Came.

"Bbein Me' ag scrios na s'aoisti cumhachta agus le mo mhaistir agus mistresses cabhru ."she say in irish looking at the three groups of students

"what laungauge is thats sound so fimilier." said Jason as he look at her sized and the little bit of weight but not obese green ranger.

" green , I think its irish and sounds like huh." Jason said figering it out .

"Guys think about it she finch at the sight of Adam and Cheyenne." Said Jason

Adam looked up realizing the gain weight came from having a kid.

~FLASH BACK~

An girl in green came in she has a little weight on her due to her kids her and Jodielle only two that does. She got up her hips extend a little but getting smaller she wore little tight jeans but not too tight.

She has a picture of her sons on her arms there names and birth date under them.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

"It has to be the irish girl Lianna ."

she must of found the eight jewel and put under a spell said Trent and Tommy.

"We need to save her."said Jason

"Lianna it's Jason remember we were at the youth group center how you talked about the stories your grand mother told in ireland you remember any thing?" asked Trini and Jason

"Lianna you can fight thi.s you are very strong ."as Louis was still fighting the monster across the street with his Brother Markus.

"Lianna we use to be in your shoes please listen to us." said Tommy who just got out of the neat and Trent hanging by his ankles.

"Well I am not in your shoes right now ." said the green 3 Coastal ranger with a evil but scare tone

"Destory them now!" said the phyconic green 3 ranger

"I go get her ." Said Adam as he ran off to follow Lianna with spencer fast behind him along with a weaken Andros and a demorph Ashley.

They found her sitting on a mountin top as they came up to her.

" Lianna it's Adam ." he said demorphing and walking towards her worried about his student.

"Please leave me alone." Lianna said as she looked at him and the side of the mountin like it was a croutch.

"Wow we won't get close ." said Adam as he saw Andros glader behind herwith Ashley's glader too.

"Ashley hey may be we should back off a little or just go up ward a little." He said as he looked at Andros who ws weary of the sitsuration that they just got in to.

"Hey I'm Andros I am from ko-35 and I had a sister that was evil she then turn good and became a power ranger she was Astronema ." he said trying to take her hand before she fell in between the gladers.

" I don't need your pitty ."she shouts almost falling as Andros grabs her arm an Ashley grab her other arn and pull her up with help from Adam.

"why would you help me?" she asked

" We put in to a outhor to protect people." said the three rangers.

" Well have to go bye ." she said opening porter and then reopening it in back of the youth group center where Jason was in front of with Trini looking for her.

"Lianna where are you?" shouts and asked Trini

"Lianna!" Shouts Jason

She runs around front .

"Did I miss some thing ?" Asked Lianna .

They looked at each other like they just got shock like Everything just a dream that just happen a few minutes ago did not happen.

"Hey she don't remember doe's she ?"whisper Jason to Trini

"I don't think she do ." Trini Whisper to Jason .

"Hey I got home work lets go so I can go to sleep early go to school and leave early for volunteer work or after school if one of you want to take me ." she asked as she open the door for Trini who got the door for Jason who almost ran smack in to it by mistake.

"Jason watch where your going!" shouts the two girls ahead of him as the other brought the other eight teen to the youth group center where Mr. Li was watching the news.

" down town at kids center the power rangers showed up and put the evil to justice till next time rangers. Jett O'connor with Channel two news. Back to you Brenda." said the news guys as eighteen kids walked in with Andros, Adam , , Ashley,Aisha, Cam,Tori,Kira,, Lee .and his twin Anna lisa, Tommy,Kat,Kimberly,Kurpi Cheyenne'e mom.

" Oh hi ." said Spencer,Matt,Kira,Tommy,Kimberly,Adam,Cory,Mandy,Jordan,Aryton Rose Junior,Jodiele

"Hi mom ,"said Louis and Markus as lee put Trini and Lianna smoothie in front of them with Jason's engery drink.

What you what you all want starting with the highlight blond hair wants?" asked Mr. li

"cocoa cola with lime ." said Andros

"What about you blondy?"

"Uhh milkshake." she said he looked he look up.

"Which flavor villana , chocalote, stawberry, mint, or java?"

She smile " can I mix it?"

"Sure can doll"

" Chocalote and mint with extra mint." said karone

" Aussie what you want?" said

""Oh banana Strawberry smoothie ." said Kat.

Walking shirmppie grim what you want ?" ask Mr. Li to Markus

"Apple juice."

"What about you green apple?"ask Mr. Li to Louis

" grape juice."

Princesses of color pink you two like?" he asked to Cheyenne and Jasmine.

"Java shake." said Cheyenne.

"I like Rehab low carb monster engery drink." said Jasmine with a smile

What about hot pink princesse dad want ?" he asked to Adam

"Oh Lotta with cream and light whipped cream with chocalote." said Adam as he took the seat beside a busy writing Lianna.

"What about you always light tan?" said Mr. Li to Kurpi Cheyenne's mother and Adam's ex girl friend.

"Coffee and tap water filter." said kurpi as she sat at the table next to Cheyennewho was doing her home work.

"What about you Mexico whiteto?"He said to Rocky

"Uhh tap Water ." he said as he turn to look at Li standing over him with his note book.

Then he flip the page to write some one else.

"What you want blue tech?" he said to Billy

"Well ….he pause and looked at his name tag " Li I like peach silk smothie and wrap and apple."

"okay . Said flipping page then putting it back to Louis and Markus page .

"Want Some thing To Eat Ms. Sheridan?" Said Li

"Yeah bag of vegeie chips and another smoothie and give them vegeie chips to Louis and Markus." she said as she payed him the about of 20.30 dinos

"So lemons ?" Ask Li to Aisha ,Ashley,,Lee,and Mandy and Cory.

"I like a red bull ." said Mandy

"we like smoothies mango, starwbarry and banana, berry, and kiwi quencher. Tommy what would you like?"

"Just Engery burst and a thing of vegeie chips and apple slices for the twins and she got Baird. "said Tommy as Li looked at Aishia

"I like a complete mint mint no chocalote in my mint shake." said Aisha.

"What about this soon will be complete famliy?" Li said to Cam,Tori,Jamie,Claire,and Michael

"We like hawaiian punch mom like Peach silk and veggie veggie and bake dereitos nd dad like a berry green tea." said smile and looked at his mom and she smile.

"Jamie now do your home work. " she said as he took out his folder with his math home work with his multiplycation inside with history , science of volcanos and ancienct world triditions.

And his brother and sister doing there addition and science anciencet american ,

The rest ordered the same a eather soda to monster or rockstar engery drinks.

Some working on racing home work, some working on there on stories like Lianna, and Jodielle one writing about folk tales of Ireland the other telling a ghost story of a guy that had wrongful death and hunts his family and friends and his place of death and always looking for some one that can see him.

The other Senna was writing about the father he knew and how he treated his mom and how great dad he was and how much he loed him narrated his own life in a million word story fir english class But he nore his sister let his mother in there world or in there heads to read what they write. On other hand Lianna never told them much about her grand mother just that she don't tell stories any more.

Soon Li came back and gave every one there drinks all thirty seven of them .

They all had finish there home work and begins to talk soon Lianna collage student Sister Luna came in and smile at her little sister .

"Hi Lianna what happen I thought you were coming home after school and rest then go work out?"said Luna.

"I got detection don't mind I have us history to finish and then Racing 101, just got done with english then Bilogy then music and I have four projects one in english which im done, one in racing 101 need to be done by first week of october bio for music class and muisc I have sheet muisc then pretty soon mr. park want us do some research for us president of his choice since theres only 100 of us so 20 in 9 blocks since 8 block hes got a break." said Lianna as she looked at her book and finish answering the questions .

"So when is dection over?" she asked while she was just trying get the her to come home and get her to watch Daffidali and Brain.

"When we say its's over." said all her teachers innorging her whining.

"Well I have party go to tonight at ten." said Luna"

"Hey Adam can me ,Louis,Markus,Brian, and Daffidali come over?" asked Lianna trying get away from her sister for while he smile picking up his keys and looked at kurpi and Cheyenne and smile.

"Sure where are they?"Asked Adam as he heard a screamming coming from out side of two young kids.

"Daffidali, Brain where are you?" shouts both Luna and Lianna.

Soon walked out behind a tree was a Green trangle monster with really bad small came out holding the two kids he looks to like be in middle school the other she looks to be in kindergarden.

"Help Lianna please !"Be fore she knew it the morpher changer her in to 3green coastal ranger and she walked out to them looks like she was going to set them on fire but instead she started to use the jewel power for good shocked them.

She took out the sickle and shot a bean at them and turn them in to rocks as the others shot beams at them and destory them.

As they fall and running towards her toward her driection and found the way that she was a lot thinner than there sister so they thought and they did not think much about it.

She was happy to see the kids were okay she wore little black on little piece of the arms and legs and other part green other part arms green helment grey, black ,and green. She has a sickle that can appear out of nowhere, beam blast, and stardisks,

She looked up after the kids were tooked inside by Luna and Kat.

She demorph and saw Adam smile at her running towards her and smile.

"you broke the spell but how you do it?"

"I don't know"

"Do you remember me protecting Cheyenne my daughter?"Adamn asked

"Yes " she answered

"What elsa you remember?"

"You, Andros,and Ashley pull me up cause I was scared I would hurt some one so I thought of jumping but instead I slip."she said as she looked up and push down her sleeve over the morpher.

"So who's the little rangers all nine of them."

"Brad ,Cheyenne,konnor,Jett,Markus,LouisJackson,and Macy ad other seven Coastal rangers is Matt,Jordan,Derek,Spencer,Aryton Rose Junior,Jennifer, and ,Jodiellie. "said Adam as she begins to blush again.

Soon Adam smile

"Time for me to get Kurpi to the hotel and Cheyenne home and you Jordan,Markus,Louis,Brain,Daffidali can come over get a break from Little party all the time I guess shes having a party at your parents house by way where is your parents?"Asked Adam.

"They were out of town Jordan and My brother Aarron is supporse be watching me but she's making it very hard !"She said as she walked out in front of the building inside after Adam open the door and walked in after her.

She grab her book bag and Jordon grab his while Brain , daffidali grab theres and Aarron grab his , Louis and Markus grab their book bags. The eight went with Adam along with Kurpi and Cheyenne too went and they were gone.


End file.
